Perfect For Eachother!
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: Song fic! Used an original song!


Hey! My second shot at a songfic! I took my other one down because of a PM I got saying if I didn't take it down, my account could be erased, so I deleted it, but this one can't be taken away, why you ask? Because I'm using an original song of mine! Ok, tell me what u think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it, just this song :)

~It all started out on a regular day, right down in the heart of California, with a guy and a girl and I'm not gonna lie, everybody else knew it but them.-

I walked into the dojo on Tuesday afternoon it was just a normal day for me, "hey kim!" All the guys said in unison, hiding their hands behind their backs, "okay, spill it, Milton!" I said pushing him against the lockers. "What do you mean, Kim?" He said almost choking, I grabbed Jerry next, "spill!" I said, "no" he said, Jack started to chuckle, I put Jerry down and grabbed Jacks shirt, "alright Jackson! What's going on and tell me NOW!" I screamed. "Well the thing is-" he starts before Rudy came out of his office, "I finished! I've-" he started then looked at me, "hey kim!" He said, "hi Rudy." I said still holding jack against the lockers, wait, 'still holding him against the locker' I immediately let go and looked down trying to hide my blushing face, "Jack, come in my office for a sec" jack started walking to Rudy's office.

(Jack POV)

"Ok Rudy what's up? Did you finish it?!" I asked, "yes, finished" he said, "awesome! Can I see it?" I asked him, "sure let me get it!" He said with a huge grin, I asked Rudy to make something for Kim's birthday, he did it, he made a special box with the gangs pictures for tourneys, etc. "Rudy! It's amazing! Kim is going to love it!" I said walking out of Rudy's office with a huge smile.

- they both don't know it yet but they like one another, she likes him and he likes her, it all started out as her havin' a crush, then out of nowhere one day-

(Kim POV)  
I walked out if the dojo before anyone saw me, especially Jack, God I loved him, but sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass. Yes, I Kim Crawford loves the Jack Brewer. I know right? He wouldn't like me back, ever since we met, I knew there was something different about this boy that made my tingle, and there is, his warming personality, the fact that he can kick butt! I sat down on a bench and laid my head back and just enjoyed the weather. Then of course, Jack comes and sits next to me and copies me. "Jack what do you want?" I asked him, "I want to know why your here alone" "I'm just so stressed with my birthday coming up and school and karate and the fact that my mom is going out of town and I have to watch my little sister." I said and Jack, as always, pulled me into a hug, sometimes I wish I could just come out and kiss this guy. "Want me to help you with Gracie?" He asked, Gracie was my little 4 year old sister who adored Jack. "That'd be great, thanks" "no problem. When should I be over?" "Uhm, how about 6ish?" "Ok, see you then" jack said and walked on.

-she said I think your amazing, he said I think the same thing about you, even though I sometimes get jealous, I still love the things you do, they thought at the same time, we're perfect, perfect, perfect for eachother.-

(Jack POV)  
I went to my house, got a duffle, and packed my stuff since I was gonna help Kim for the weekend, that thought gave peace to my mind, "mom! I'm leaving now!" I yelled, "okay sweetie!" With that, I walked over to Kim's house.

(Kim POV)  
I got everything ready for the weekend, Gracie came walking downstairs where I was and sat in the couch with her little blanket and teddy bear, "Gracie, Jack is coming in a few minutes" I said, "Jacky? Yay!" She said and ran to the door and sat in front of it, "God" I whispered, I couldn't ask for a better sister.

After 15 minutes of me preparing snacks, the doorbell rang, Gracie opened the door and Jack looked like "who the hell opened the door" then he saw who did it, "JACKY!" She screamed, "hey Gracie!" Jack said as he picked her up, "Kimmy! Your boyfriend is here!" She screamed, she's been wanting me and Jack to date for...as long as she's known Jack so, a while. I walked downstairs to see Gracie in jacks arms asleep, already? Huh, I guess Jack has the magic touch, haha. "Here, let me take her to her room"  
I grabbed her and took her upstairs, Jack followed. I laid Gracie down on her bed and covered her up, Jack snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and set his chin on my shoulder, "you know something, your a great sister and you'll be a great mother Kim" he said whispering in my ear, I shivered when I felt his hot breath on my neck. "I know." I said walking back down and again, Jack followed, we sat down on the couch and I snuggled up against Jack, "I can't wait for my birthday tomorrow!" I said "I know" Jack said, "c'mon, lets go to sleep" he said, "okay" so we both sat on the couch and started a movie.  
We started one of my all time favs: The Hunger Games. Sometimes I wish I was in that movie. I hadn't noticed, but I was laying on Jack, who was currently half-asleep. I thought it was cute, I snuggled up with him and he put his arm around me pulling me closer, I covered us up and we fell asleep.

-everyone else noticed it but they did not, they'd always flirt awhile, then they'd just stop, it happened every,every,everywhere everyday, then she said there's something I've gotta say.-

I woke up the next morning, sat up and stretched and yawned when I felt a strong arm wrap around me, I took a sigh of relief when I realized it was Jack, who was currently snoring like a freaking hog. "Jack!" I yelled, "PRESENT!" He yelled and stood up, I started laughing at this, "I want breakfast!" I said trying NOT to laugh, "what makes you think I'm gonna make you breakfast?!" He asked, "it's my birthday idiot!" I said, "oh right! So what do you want" he asked, "How bout Pals?"(that's a place in Tennessee btw it's awesome!) "alright. Brb" he said and walked out the door.

-she said I think your amazing, he said I think the same thing about you, even though I sometimes get jealous, I still love the things you do, they thought at the same time, we're perfect, perfect, perfect for eachother.-

With time to kill, I went to change clothes, I put on a bobby wasabi t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of high tops, I went to the bathroom and put my usual makeup on when my sister walked in, "getting dolled up for Jacky?" She said, "no. I always dress like this" "Mm-hmm" she said and walked downstairs to wait for Jack, I brushed my hair and let my curls flow, "perfect" I said an walked downstairs to see Jack with cheddar rounds, and a biscuit, "thanks Jack!" I said and gave him a hug, "for what Kimmy?" He said while kissing my forehead, "for being a great best friend" "it's my job" he said, still holding eachother, we looked eachother in the eye, moved in closer, we were centimeters apart when Gracie tugged on Jacks shirt, he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He put her down and ran upstairs, "you know she adores you right?" I asked, "yeah, but I'm not the only one she adores, your her big sister , she looks up to YOU" he said caressing my cheek, "you really think so?" I asked "yeah" I couldn't speak, all I did was cry and give him a hug so tight I'm sure he couldn't breathe. "Thanks Jack" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs, I closed the door, leaned against it, and smiled. I went to my closet to change into comfy clothes: my volleyball shirt, jeans, and blue hightops to match my shirt which was blue, white and yellow.

Me and Jack decided to take Gracie and her friend Maggie to the park, so we picked up Maggie, and went to the city park, where me and Jack decided to take a walk, I looked around to see people looking at us, probably thinking me and Jack were dating, which of course, everyone thinks and teases us about. While I was thinking, Jack took my hand and held it, I couldn't hide the redness of blush on my cheeks, "c'mon Kimmy" he said and dragged me to the lake near by, he stopped and sat down and I did the same, still holding my hand, he pulled me in closer, with pretty much no other option, I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on my head, "Jack?" "Yeah kim?" He asked, "did u mean all those things you said earlier?" I asked, "of course I did, Kim" all I did was what I've wanted to do from the moment I've met him...

-they always did this, every moment of everyday, everybody knew that they had a thing, then something happened one day that changed everything-

I kissed him, all my passion and lie I had for him was released, finally, he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and love I gave, I was on cloud 9, I was in heaven. Words can't explain that kiss, the best one of my life. We parted from the kiss, smiling only to find Gracie watching us the whole time, she screamed her high pitched scream and fell into Jack, he hugged her back and pulled me in too. "Kim i have something for you" he said and handed me a box, with pictures of the gang, I cried as I opened it to find a promise ring from Jack. "Jack..it's beautiful, thank you! This is the best birthday present ever!" I said and gave him a bone crushing hug. We walked home that day, as a couple, never departing, everything was right it felt like, nothing was missing now, I found my other half.

-she said I think your amazing, he said I think the same thing about you, even though I sometimes get jealous, I still love the things you do, they thought at the same time, we're perfect, perfect, perfect for eachother.-

..."and I will love you forever" he finished, I read my vows, trying to hold back tears, as we kissed, it was perfect, me and 23 year old Jack, we married, as he carried me into our new house, I cried, thinking about memories, "Kimmy, what's wrong?" He asked, "nothing Jack, absolutely nothing." I said, he pulled me into the biggest hug ever and I returned it. As years went by, we had our first child, Mackenzie Grace Brewer, she has my looks but Jacks personality, at last, I finally had, my happily ever after...  
Ok I have to confess: I cried writing the last part. So I did use an original song for this, tell me what you think and if I should use another song for another story. Thanks guys! New story on the way! New chapters for other too so don't worry!


End file.
